


Deeper Than All Roses

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, idk - Freeform, it's not even really shippy or anything, no one is dead, they just cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes when Sirius feels lonely he shows up at one of his friends' flats in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Than All Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Title shamelessly taken from E. E. Cummings' VIVa LVII.

To say Remus is surprised when Sirius shows up at his flat at two in the morning, loudly and falsely singing 'Do you wanna build a snowman' would probably be a lie.

They are used to Sirius showing up at either James's, Peter's or Remus's flat (though it's mostly James's) in the middle of the night and it's just a generally accepted thing. They know he feels lonely a lot since he moved into his own flat and it's something they don't talk about, like Remus's panic attacks or that one time Peter killed his neighbors' cat with a nerf-gun ( _It was an accident, I swear!_ ). The reason they don't mention that is because Peter still has nightmares about it and feels guilty as hell after his first murder, even if it was almost ten years ago.

But what does surprise Remus is that Sirius didn't go to James, especially with that look in his eyes. It's a weird look that Remus can't quite pin-point, even though he's sure, he's seen it before. This is the thing with Sirius, though; he can act completely normal (or as far as normal goes for Sirius), and the only way to tell that there's something wrong with him is by looking in his eyes.

'Hey there, mate,' Sirius says, as he sidles through the small space between Remus and the door.

He sits down on the ratty couch that was a birthday present from James almost three years ago (it didn't look much better back then). Sirius doesn't look like he wants to talk, but just keeps staring at his fingernails like they hold all the universe's secrets, so Remus goes to make tea.

'My mother called me today,' Sirius says, as Remus sits down next to him and hands him a cup.

'Oh?' Remus says, because he doesn't want to seem overly interested, and also because never knows what the right response to Sirius talking about his family is. But it does explain Sirius coming over – not that it always needs an explanation, but it's easier to deal with him that way.

Sirius doesn't say anything else, just reaches for the remote and turns on the TV. Some vintage horror-flic starts playing and Remus looks away. 'So …,' he begins, after they sat in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes. This happens a lot with them, because James always finds something to talk about and Peter always asks questions that Remus has to respond to, but Sirius is the only one that never really initiates a conversation if he has nothing to say. Remus doesn't know if he is like this when he's alone with James or Peter, but he never knows if Sirius wants him to say something, so he never does.

'Do you wanna see my tattoo?' Sirius asks.

'Yeah, sure.' He's known that Sirius's wanted to get a tattoo for a while now, but Remus didn't know that he finally did.

Sirius sits up and pulls his shirt up to reveal a wolf's head over his right hip-bone, and Remus can't help but think that this is kind of like the beginning of a bad porno – not that he'd have much experience in that era, obviously. He tries not to think about porn.

'What'd you think?'

'Did it hurt? I mean – that's really cool. It, yeah it looks cool,' Remus stammers and doesn't really know why he can't form an appropriate response.

'Yeah, it did, actually. But it's worth it, don't you think?'

'Yes, it makes you look hardcore, what with the eyebrow piercing, you know,' Remus says and is glad when Sirius barks a laugh.

'I wanted to get a dog's head, but then I thought it wouldn't be badass enough. It reminds me of you, actually.'

'Because I’m really badass?'

'No, because of your name,' Sirius says. 'You know, Roman mythology and all that jazz.'

Remus scoffs and pokes him in the stomach, 'Are you seriously implying I wouldn't have read all I could find about Roman mythology? Me?'

'Huh, yeah, looks like I forgot who I was talking to for a second,' Sirius says, then leans forward and whispers, 'Do you wanna touch it?'

Remus is taken aback for a second, until he remembers that they're talking about the tattoo.

'Yeah, sure. If it doesn't hurt you, that is,' he hastily adds.

Sirius shakes his head and smiles (and Remus likes to think that the look in his eyes isn't there anymore, but it is), so Remus traces the wolf's head with his finger. It feels funny, uneven because of the crust that has already come off at several places. When Remus pulls his hand away, Sirius leans back against the couch and focuses onto the movie again. Remus tries to follow his lead, but he's never really gotten the hang out of horror-movies, and he dislikes them even more when they're badly made (not that he could blame anyone, what with that movie being over forty years old).

He feels Sirius lean into him and tangles his hand in Sirius's hair. Sirius usually gets cuddly when he is tired (or sad) and doesn't mind people touching his hair as much as he normally would. Remus loves touching his hair, because out of the four of them, Sirius's hair is the softest – and the prettiest, even though James would fight him if he ever said that in his presence.

''m glad James was a prick,' Sirius says and puts his head on Remus's shoulder. 'So that I came here. I bet he wouldn’t have made me tea.'

Remus feels somehow sad that Sirius didn't come to him firsthand, but also feels kind of angry at James for being a prick. 'What'd he do?'

'Well, it's not so much him being a prick, but more his stupid bitch of a girlfriend being a prick, you know,' Sirius says. 'She told me to go away and not wake them up in the middle of the night.'

'Don't call her a bitch,' Remus says, but knows that it probably won't do him any good. 'I didn't even know they lived together now.' To be honest, he didn't even know James and Lily were that serious – all he knows is that they started shagging about a month ago.

'They don't. She just stayed there so they could frickle-frackle,' Sirius says with a frown.

'Stop using that word,' Remus chastises, but is ignored.

He runs his fingers through Sirius's hair to try and untangle some of the knots, which are also unusual, but Remus doesn't know if he should mention it.

'What did James say?'

'Nothing. I think he didn't even know I was there. He was probably asleep, I think. But it's not like we've been friends for, like, ten years and they've been dating for a month or something,' Sirius says angrily, and presses his face against the curve of Remus's neck.

He inhales deeply and Remus knows he should be used to Sirius being really physical after they've known each other for roughly ten years, but he still never really knows how to respond to it, so he picks up his teacup and quickly downs the rest, before saying, 'I'll go get you a blanket, okay?'

Then he hastily extracts himself from Sirius and gets a blanket from the bedroom. When he gets back, Sirius stands up and hugs him.

'I'm glad you're there for me, Moony,' Sirius says into his ear.

'Stop calling me that, you dolt,' Remus says, but can't help smiling, when Sirius pulls away and looks at him, a shit-eating grin on his face.

'I'll stop calling you that when you stop acting like a Moony.' He boops Remus's nose.

'I don't even know what constitutes as a Moony, and I'm pretty sure neither do you,' Remus says, and ruffles Sirius's hair, which earns him an indignant huff.

'You constitute as a Moony, of course,' Sirius says, as he lies down on the couch and burrows himself under his blanket.

'Go to sleep, Sirius,' Remus says, but he can't help smiling, as he walks into his bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> So, you should know that I'm not British, so if I screwed up, please let me know. Not only if I screwed up the British-ness, of course .  
> Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
